


Big Mad

by hoopshoney



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Family situtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoopshoney/pseuds/hoopshoney
Summary: Erik meeting your equally big equally rude equally strong equally protective brother/cousin





	Big Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Erik meeting your equally big equally rude equally strong equally protective brother/cousin

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

———–

 

It was early in the morning when you heard a knock at the door. Knowing that Erik was not gonna move his ass for nothing after the late night you guys had, you stumble out of bed, throwing on a hoodie, your hair half obscuring your vision.

You were sure it was your bitch ass neighbor probably knocking to tell you to move your car again. She felt like the best time do do that shit was 6am. Which was why it was a surprise to open your door and see….that. Three of your cousins. Bags at their feet. Outside your apartment door.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” you spit out, not even trying to be polite.

Normally you would be down for seeing your cousins but all three of them, at your apartment, with bags while Erik was asleep in the other room was not your idea of a good time.

“Wassup, cuz!” Jared says pushing past you to lead the other two into the apartment. They don’t even hear your protests or your pathetic tugs to get them to stop. The smallest being 6ft tall, your cousins were beasts. Coupled with their dark brown skin, curly hair, and money for dumb shit they mama was giving them, you even had a couple of your friends asking for their number.

You stood bewildered in the doorway as they spread out like they owned the place. Marcus and Jeremy already spread on the couches in your living room while Jared was raiding the fridge.

“Hello!” trying to keep your screeching to a minimum, “Can any of yall niggas hear? What the fuck are yall doing here?”

“Damn, girl, we thought you’d be happy to see us,” Jeremy’s feet are already up on your coffee table vetoing shows as Marcus flips through your premium channels.

Closing your fridge with a slam, a half eaten sandwich in his hand, Jared finally acknowledges you.

“ It homecoming weekend,” he says like this should explain why these three grown ass man children have invaded your space.

“Hell yeah! We bout to fuck it up this weekend!,” Marcus chimes in, “Thought about renting a place but them we remembered you lived here.”

You walk over,kicking Jeremy’s feet off the coffee table, “And what? Ya niggas suddenly don’t know how to use a phone?”

Of course no one is paying you an ounce of attention.

“You know what?,” you say speaking loud enough to get their attention, “It doesn’t matter. Cause yall niggas can’t stay HERE!”

“Mane, you really gonna be like that,” Jared asks before drinking straight out of your carton of juice.

“Yes. Buh-Bye!” you respond trying snatch the jug of juice from him. It was largely unsuccessful seeing as he was the tallest and biggest of the three. You were so caught up in the struggle you didn’t even notice Erik walk in.

“Yo, what the fuck is going on?!” Erik’s voice booms throughout the apartment. Shit, this nigga had his Big Mad voice on.

All your cousins stand up, the shock of hearing another man’s voice making them spring into action immediately. They almost all speak at once.

“Who da fuck is dis nigga?”

“You got some clown in yo house?”

“Nigga, you better drop that base out yo voice!”

Fuck you knew this wasn’t going to go well.

Disentangling yourself from your juice fight with Jared, you walk over so you’re standing halfway between your cousins and Erik. The testosterone brewing was already giving you a fucking headache. 

“Erik , these are my cousins. Cousins, this is Erik,” You say quickly and without much emotion, “Now that we got that out of the way, y’all can go.”

Jeremy, the youngest but the most volatile immediately chimes in, “Oh so this hotep ass nigga is the reason we can’t stay with you?”

You see Erik take a step forward, his arms clenched at his sides, “What the fuck did you just say?”

Now it was time for Marcus to chime in, “Nigga, you heard him! You coming in here all aggressive and shit. You betta calm yo ass down.”

“Look mane, I don’t care who cousin you is,” Erik’s voice is steady but heated, “You come into this house talking stupid you gonna get yo shit rocked!”

Jared steps forward, the undisputed leader of your group of cousins, “By who nigga? You?!,” he smacks his teeth, “Mane, get yo dude before I check his ass.”

“Can everybody just—” you start trying to defuse the situation before it gets out of hand.

“Can’t none of yall niggas check me! I’ll drop all three of yall and still dick yo cousin down afterwards,” Erik says this with a smirk on his face, your mouth dropping open as he finishes his statement. Fuck, this nigga got a fucking smart ass mouth.

You see your cousins start to move forward their voices overlapping as they and Erik shout insults and threats. All the while, your dog has moved out of the room and is barking frantically, the noise from the tv is still going, and you can hear your phone ringing repeatedly in the other room. It’s six in the morning, you think. Six.

“It’s six in the FUCKING morning!” You scream out loud, halting all of them in their tracks, before speaking again your voice almost psychotic soft. “It’s six in the morning. I’m tired as hell. But most of all I’m tired of all yall niggas. So yall can all get the fuck out my house so I can sleep off this headache I got now.” Walking back towards the room, you look over your shoulder before exiting, “You can leave too, Erik.” Shutting the door behind you, you flop on the bed, taking the silence behind you as a good sign.

Marcus smacks his teeth, looking at the men in the room as you leave, “Yo, she dramatic as hell.”

Jeremy chimes in moving towards the couch again, “She always doing that yelling shit.”

Erik and Jared are left staring at each other. Sizing the other up, trying to decide if they should continue this shit outside, before Marcus calls from the couch, “Aye, this yo 2k game?”

“Yeah,”Erik responds voice still stoic, he walks into the living room sitting on the armchair and picking up the other controller.

Jared walks in after him, sitting next to Jeremy, “Yo, I got next.”


End file.
